Learning To Love
by IkimonoEnigmos
Summary: What happens when Mello is caught off guard in the middle of the night by a hungry Near? What happens when Near is caught off guard by Mello's reaction? You'll have to read to find out... !YAOI WARNING! RP Format


**Mello-** -Whispering to himself.- Where the hell are they?... Come out, come out, wherever you are!!

**Near- **-On his way to the kitchen, trying to keep quiet so as not to wake others, having a need to fill his stomach considering he didn't eat his dinner.-

**Mello-** -Stoops down, kneeling in front of the refridgerator to peer into the freezer.- I know you're here.

**Near-** -Walks around the corner, looking down at Mello.- Good sense of hearing.

**Mello-** -Falls back on his ass, the freezer door slamming shut.- Holy shit! -Glares at Near.- When the fuck did you get here?!

**Near-** Please keep your voice down, Mello. -Opens the fridge, peering in it to see what food he can find.-

**Mello-** -Gets up off the floor, dusting himself off, glare still fixed on the albino. Lowers his voice, whether in obedience or just seeing the point of keeping his voice low is up to you.- Why are you down here anyway, brat?

**Near-** I'm hungry. And yourself? -Blows off both Mello's glare and the fact that he called him a brat, just focused on finding some food.-

**Mello-** None of your damn business. -Crouches back down and opens the freezer, hitting one of Near's legs. Looks up, not apologizing, then back down, peering into the freezer.- Aha! Found you! -Grabs the bag of chocolate chips, tearing it open with his teeth and pouring a small amount straight from the bag into his mouth.-

**Near-** -Doesn't see anything that really appeals to his tastes, so he just shuts the fridge and turns to leave.-

**Mello-** -Watches Near turn around to leave, not going to say anything, but finally heaves a sigh and stands up with his bag of chocolate chips.- Come back here, you little shit. You're hungry, and you can't just not eat.

**Near-** -Turns back around, murmuring his thanks to Mello, eyes glued to the bag of chocolate chips.-

**Mello-** -Eyes Near suspiciously.- What are you looking at? The chocolate is mine. -Hugs the bag to himself.-

**Near-** -Looks back up to Mello.- Then what are you suggesting I eat?

**Mello-** I don't know.. Something. Just not my chocolate.. -Doesn't notice his face has a pouty look to it.-

**Near- **There's nothing here that I'm hungry for.

**Mello-** ..Except my chocolate, is that it? -Glares, still hugging the bag lovingly to himself. Then, reluctantly, holds the bag out.- Open your hands, and I'll pour you some.

**Near-** -Holds out his hands, cupping them.- Thank you.

**Mello-** Mph.. -Doesn't want to say your welcome. It would be like admitting defeat. Watches as Near pops a few of the mini chocolates into his mouth.- Do you usually come down here in the middle of the night for food?

**Near-** Only on the occasion that I don't eat dinner. -Eats the chocolates, thankful for Mello's random kindness.-

**Mello-** The food here is pretty disgusting, so I can understand not eating dinner, but why wait until one a.m. to find food? -Stares at Near, still a slight glare, but more curiosity now.-

**Near-** No one's awake at one a.m. Or, at least, no one should be awake.

**Mello- **-Blushes, then blushes harder when he realizes he's blushing.- (Dammit, why am I blushing?!)

**Near-** -Pays no mind to the pink tint to Mello's cheeks, finishing off the small chocolates in his hands.-

**Mello- **-Fights to get rid of the heat in his cheeks.- So, is that enough sustenance for you?

**Near- **Yes, thank you. -Turns to walk away.-

**Mello-** Wait! -Doesn't know why he said it.-

**Near-** -Turns back around, an almost bored tone to his voice.- Yes?

**Mello-** -Stutters, trying to think of a reason for why he stopped Near from leaving.- A.. Are you sure you're not still hungry? I was going to melt the chocolate chips and dip some fruit in them..

**Near- **I'm fine thank you. Breakfast is only a few hours away. I don't much favor the taste of chocolate.

**Mello- **-Doesn't know why, but he wants Near to stay.- Why not just stay in here then? You're not going to go to sleep anyway..

**Near-** My puzzle's in my room, as are my other things.

**Mello-** -A little desperate, and very confused.- But don't you ever get bored? What about social interaction? Don't you ever get lonely all by yourself?

**Near-** No. -Growing curious as to why Mello wants him to stay so badly.-

**Mello-** -A little taken aback by Near's answer as he starts pouring a small amount of chocolate chips into a microwave safe bowl.- Really?

**Near-** Not at all.

**Mello-** Wow. -Puts the bowl into the microwave for thirty seconds, so as not to burn the precious chocolate. Turns back to Near.- So, you don't ever feel the need to talk to someone, to feel the presence of someone else?

**Near-** No. I'm not like you, Mello. I don't need to rely on other people to get by.

**Mello-** Hey, I don't NEED other people. I choose to talk to them and be social. I could do just fine without human interaction. Most of them are too stupid to keep my interest long anyway. -Takes the chocolate out of the microwave, stirring it with one hand and grabbing the bowl of fruits he'd previously cut up with the other.-

**Near-** You seem to need Matt more than you know. -Sighs, getting a tad sleepy.-

**Mello-** Fuck Matt. -Face grows red with anger at the thought of the gamer.-

**Near-** Oh? Did I come up on a touchy subject?

**Mello-** -Glares visciously into the bowl of fruit, grabbing one, dunking it into the chocolate and shoving it in his mouth.- I'd rather not talk about it.

**Near-** Alright. -Sits down on the floor, one knee drawn to his chest, having grown tired of standing.-

**Mello-** -Grabs both bowls, intending to bring them to the spot where Near sat on the floor. Accidently drops the bowl of melted chocolate, spilling the gooey sweet treat all over his vest, cursing.- Dammit, dammit, dammit!

**Near-** -Looks up at Mello, expression not changing, reaching up and scooping up some chocolate on his finger.-

**Mello-** -Eyes widen as he watches Near.-

**Near-** -Brings it to his lips and sucks the chocolate off, not realizing that it could be mistaken as a sensual act.-

**Mello-** -Breath quickens, befuddling him completely. Shakes his head, trying to get rid of the image before him, and takes his vest off, chocolate sticking to his midriff.-

**Near-** -Just looks up at Mello, a little bit of chocolate at the corner of his lips.-

**Mello-** -Mind blank of thought, acting on pure subconscious and impulse, leans down to lick at the corner of Near's mouth.-

**Near- **-Eyes widen, lips parting in a gasp.-

**Mello-** -Slips his tongue between Near's parted lips, kissing him. Suddenly his mind comes racing back, and he pushes away from Near, scooting up against the cupboards, stammering..- I..I'm s..sorry.. I d.. don't know what got i..into me..

**Near-** -Feels an unfamiliar heat to his cheeks, standing up.- I should go to sleep..

**Mello-** -Nods, putting his face into his hands, hiccuping. Tries to keep his tears to himself.-

**Near-** -Feels somewhat guilty, but turns and walks out of the kitchen, pale fingers coming up to rest on his bottom lip, wanting to know just what went through Mello's mind when he kissed him.-

**Mello-** -Cries silently to himself, wishing he hadn't kissed Near. Wishing that he and Matt were still together. Wishing that Matt hadn't broken his heart. Whispers to himself, a hitching in his throat.- Why? Why did you pick him instead of me..

**Near-** -Makes his way back to his room, quietly closing the door and sitting on his bed, his blush starting to die down. His fingers curl in the blankets, shock and confusion swirling in his eyes.-

**Mello-** -Wipes the tears away angrily, standing up, mad at himself for shedding tears over Matt.- Fuck you, Matt. You can have Ashe. -Leaves the mess on the floor, heading towards his room, only to remember that Matt is still there. Turns around, heading in the opposite direction, bringing him to Near's room.-

**Near-** -Lays down on the bed, hands still tangled in his covers, staring up at the ceiling.-

**Mello-** -Doesn't know what to do, so just knocks lightly on the door, cracking it open an inch.- Near?

**Near-** -Sits back up, head turning toward the door.- Yes?

**Mello-** I don't mean to intrude, but do you mind if I bunk in here? I'll stay on the floor...

**Near-** Is something wrong with your room? -Doesn't mean to come off as rude, but can't figure out any other way to ask why Mello wants to stay in his room.-

**Mello-** Yeah. Matt's in it. And probably Ashe, too. -Stares at the floor, forcing himself not to cry again.-

**Near-** Tell them to leave.

**Mello-** I can't. It's Matt's room too. And you probably don't know this, since you don't have a roommate, but you're not allowed to kick someone out if your roommate wants them there.

**Near-** -Sighs, standing up and placing a pillow on the floor, going over to the closet to get an extra blanket.-

**Mello-** -Sighs, picking up the pillow and setting it back on the bed.- Nevermind. I'm sorry for intruding. I'll just.. Sleep in the common room on the chair..

**Near-** You can stay in here. -Pulls out a blanket and hands it to Mello, putting the pillow back on the floor.-

**Mello-** Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother.. -Feels awkward being so fragile around his rival.-

**Near-** It's no bother. -Goes over and closes the door, turning the lights out and getting up on the bed.-

**Mello-** -Turns around, not facing Near as he strips down to his boxers, not noticing how the moonlight from the window illuminates him.-

**Near-** -Can't help but rake his eyes over every inch of Mello's bare flesh, his blush coming back with vengeance.-

**Mello- **-Turns back around, still unaware of how the moonlight showcases his body. Near's face is covered in shadow, so he just lays down, grabbing for the blanket, but not yet covering up. Looks up toward the bed, then back down.- ...Thank you..

**Near-** You're welcome. -Covers up, laying his head down to rest on the pillow.- Goodnight.

**Mello- **-Lays down, still uncovered.- Near?

**Near-** Yes? -Closes his eyes.-

**Mello-** I'm sorry I kissed you. You must think I'm insane..

**Near-** It's alright. People do things they wouldn't normally think of doing when they're tired and frustrated.

**Mello-** -Turns away from Near, facing the window, and curling up in a ball.- That's just it.. I have thought about it before..

**Near-** -Feels a strange, unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach.- Mello, perhaps you should get some sleep.

**Mello-** I'm not tired.. -Hugs his knees to his chest.- The thoughts were all subconscious, I realize, but they were there. And tonight.. Well.. I'm free of Matt for the first time in a few years.. And well, you just... -Can't finish his sentence.-

**Near-** Just what?..

**Mello-** -Curls tighter into a ball, muffling his voice with his arm.- You looked so amazing, and you had chocolate on the corner of your mouth, and I couldn't hold back..

**Near-** -Feels his heart beat hard against his chest, the feeling in his stomach becoming more apparent. Doesn't know what to say, not prepared for a situation like this to ever come up.-

**Mello-** -Tucks his head to his chest, pulling the blanket over himself entirely, wanting to hide.- I'm sorry..

**Near-** It's alright... -Tries to shake off this moment like it's nothing.- Sleep.

**Mello-** I can't..

**Near-** Try.

**Mello- **-Sits up, grabbing the blanket and pillow.- I should go to the common room..

**Near-** You'll just get in trouble for being out of your room after curfew. It's pointless to get in trouble when you can stay here.

**Mello-** But if I stay here...

**Near-** ..?

**Mello-** -Stands up, not wanting to say anything. Picks up the pillow and blanket, heading for the door.-

**Near-** -Sighs, letting Mello walk away, the feeling in his stomach getting worse every minute.-

**Mello-** -Turns the handle on the door, looking back at Near.- If I stay here, I won't sleep, because I'll know you'll be next to me, but you won't be thinking about me... -Walks into the hall, shutting the door behind him, and leaning against a wall, slumping down to the floor, pillow clutched tightly to his chest.-

**Near-** -Sits up in bed, feeling like he's going to be sick.- ... -Gets out of bed, noticing that Mello's clothes are still on the floor, and opens the door.- Mello..?

**Mello-** -Looks up to Near, but stays silent.-

**Near-** Your clothes.. -Just finding an excuse to get Mello to come back.-

**Mello-** I'll get them in the morning.. -Stares back down at the pillow.-

**Near- **Why not get them now..?

**Mello-** ... -Stand back up, shoulders slumped, walking back into Near's room to grab his clothes and head for the common room.-

**Near-** -Bites his lip and grabs Mello's wrist.-

**Mello-** -Looks at Near, wondering why he stopped him.-

**Near- **Just stay here. There's no reason for you to get in trouble.

**Mello-** There's no reason for me to stay either..

**Near-** The reason for you to stay is so you won't get in trouble..

**Mello-** What's Roger going to do, give me detention? I've had that a million times. I think I can deal with it.

**Near- **But there's no reason for you to get it when you can just stay here.

**Mello-** Why are you pressing this? You've never cared whether I got detention or not before.

**Near-** I've never been able to prevent it before.

**Mello-** .. It's not that big of a deal, really.

**Near-** But, knowing that I can prevent it, I want to.

**Mello-** Why?

**Near-** Simply because I can.

**Mello-** -Drops his belongings to the floor, resigning himself to a sleepless night on the floor.-

**Near-** -Inwardly smiles, letting go of Mello's wrist and closing the door.-

**Mello-** -Stares at the floor, then sits, leaning up against the bedframe, staring out the window.-

**Near-** ..Would you be more comfortable on the bed?

**Mello-** I'm not kicking you out of your own bed.

**Near-** We're both small enough to share it.

**Mello-** ... -Stares up at Near, not believing his ears.- No.

**Near-** Reason being?

**Mello-** ... You don't want to know.

**Near-** I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know.

**Mello-** -Stands up, takes one look at Near, then crushes their lips together, kissing the albino for just a few seconds before letting go and sitting back down.- That's why..

**Near-** -Pauses for a few moments, lips wanting more attention from Mello.- So.. Do you want to share the bed...?

**Mello-** -Stares up at Near.- If we share a bed, kissing isn't the only thing that'll happen.

**Near-** You know, I've already repeated my question twice..

**Mello-** -Smiles up at Near, then stands back up, a hair's width away from the snow haired boy.-

**Near-** -Leans forward, pressing their lips together once more, the terrible feeling in his stomach starting to disappear.-

**Mello-** -Wraps his arms around Near, bringing their bodies closer together. Lets Near control the kiss, since he's the one that initiated it.-

**Near-** -Brings his hands up to cup Mello's face, taking a step back and bringing Mello with him, backing over to the bed.-

**Mello-** -Follows Near's lead, keeping his eyes on the gray ones before him. Decides to let Near have his way, not wanting to force anything on him.-

**Near-** -Feels the back of his legs press up against the bed, sitting down and laying back.-

**Mello- **-Knees hit the edge of the bed as he crawls up to straddle Near.-

**Near-** -Lets his hands roam over Mello's bare flesh, admiring every curve of his body.-

**Mello-** -Gasps lightly as he feels Near's nimble hands touching him. Sits back on his knees, unbuttoning Near's shirt.- Tell me if you want me to stop, and I will.

**Near-** -Nods, still a little breathless from his and Mello's kiss. Watches Mello's face as the blonde unbuttons his shirt.-

**Mello-** -Stares at Near's skin, slowly being exposed. It was so pale in contrast to his own. Once the last button is undone, he leans down to kiss Near once more, hands sliding over the pale skin.-

**Near-** -Gasps into Mello's mouth, hips slightly rolling upward as Mello's hands travel down further.-

**Mello-** -Smiles into the kiss, teasing Near's tongue with his own as his hands find the hem of the albino's pants, sliding them down just an inch.-

**Near-** -Brings his arms down, slipping out of his shirt, and bringing them back up the wrap around Mello's neck.-

**Mello-** -Makes sure to move slowly, not wanting to scare Near, grinding his hips lightly on top of the other boy's.-

**Near-** -Makes a low, hungry moan pass his lips, needing more of that delicious friction.-

**Mello-** -Grinds his hips harder against Near's, sliding one hand lower to push the restrictive white pants further down.-

**Near-** -Makes a louder noise, still trying to keep in mind that it's still early in the morning, sliding his hands from Mello's back, over his shoulders to his chest, fingers brushes his stomach.-

**Mello-** -Gasps at Near's touch, loving the small fingers playing at his stomach. Breaks away from the kiss, moving down to lick and suck at the nape of Near's neck.-

**Near-** Ah.. -Tilts his head to the side, giving Mello better access to his neck.-

Mello- -Bites lightly at the soft flesh of Near's neck, sucking at it until he's satisfied with his mark. Moves down, kissing and licking and nipping at Near's surprisingly well toned chest.-

Near- -Tangles a hand in Mello's hair, pulling a bit, erection straining against his pants.-

Mello- -Smiles against Near's stomach, using his hands to pull the white pajama pants fully off of the other boy, his hands immediately moving back up to trace the pale hips.-

Near- -Whines a bit, stiff member finally out of its confines, surrounded by the cool air of his room.-

Mello- -Moves his head lower, finally crawling off the bed to kneel in front of Near, breathing against his impressive erection.-

Near- -Bites his lip, hand tightening in Mello's hair, legs trembling in anticipation.-

Mello- -Sticks his tongue out, lightly licking the tip, his hands pinning Near's hips to the bed.-

Near- -Halfway sits up, supporting himself on his arms, watching Mello through his lust filled eyes.-

Mello- -Kisses his way softly down the shaft, licking back up along the underside, his eyes never leaving the gray ones of his rival.-

Near- -Closes his eyes, unable to hold them open any longer. Pushes his hips up a bit, pressing the head against Mello's lips.-

Mello- -Smiles, stifling a small laugh, and finally taking all of Near's length into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it slowly.-

Near- -Gives up on trying to hold himself up, laying back on the bed, chest rising and falling quickly.-

Mello- -Happy with Near's reaction, he starts to suck harder on the flesh in his mouth, using his hand on the bottom half, not wanting to deep throat Near quite yet.-

Near- Nngh.. -Starts to lose his grip on Mello's hair, a deep blush to his cheeks, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.-

Mello- -Smiles around Near's erection, happy he finally got some noise out of the boy. He removes his hand, taking all of Near into his mouth, swallowing him down into the back of his throat.-

Near- -Moans loudly, pressing his hips up, still held down to the bed by Mello.- Aah.. ah...

Mello- -Almost laughs, but instead just hums around Near's length, knowing what the vibrations in his throat would do.-

Near- Ah...! Mel.. Mello... -Regains his strong grip on Mello's hair, pulling almost violently.-

Mello- Aah.. -Pulls away from Near's length, staring up at him. Secretly loves the harsh tug on his hair, being a closet masochist.-

Near- -Pushes Mello onto the floor, having had enough of his teasing, and crawls off the bed and on top of the blonde.-

Mello- -Stares up at Near, not expecting this from the other boy, unsure what he's going to do next.-

Near- -Runs his hands down Mello's chest, over his stomach and lightly running over his erection.-

Mello- Ah.. -Pushes his hips up into Near's touch, sudden;y hating his boxers.-

Near- -Smiles, moving his hands up to the elastic of Mello's boxers, pulling them down an inch.-

Mello- Mmn.. -Lifts his hips slightly to allow Near room to pull the boxers off completely.-

Near- -Pulls them off and tosses them to the side with the other unwanted clothes, admiring Mello's naked body, sprawled out on the floor in front of him.-

Mello- -Blushes slightly, having never been naked in front of Near, but loving the way Near is looking at him.-

Near- -Leans down to claim Mello's lips, fingers roaming over Mello's stomach, brushing their way down to his length.-

Mello- -Kisses back hungrily, wrapping his arms around Near's neck, and grinding his hips up to meet with Near's touch.-

Near- -Gives Mello's member an experimental squeeze, eyes and lips fixed on Mello.-

Mello- Hah.. -Gasps into the kiss, lips parting wide.-

Near- -Dips his tongue between Mello's lips, tugging firmly at the length in his hand, squeezing lightly every now and again.-

Mello- -Lets a low moan into the kiss, back arching slightly off the floor, hands tangling in snow white hair.-

Near- -Pulls back from the kiss, bringing a hand up to brush a few strands of hair out of Mello's face.-

Mello- -Stares up at Near, eyes shining with lust, body tense with it, breathing shallow.-

Near- -Brings his hand back down, trailing over Mello's side. Puts himself in between Mello's legs, acting completely on instinct.-

Mello- -Knows Near isn't thinking anymore and is acting on natural instinct, and doesn't care. He wants the pain.- Near..

Near- -Puts the crown of his length at Mello's entrance, just barely rubbing himself against it.-

Mello- Hah.. ah.. -Pushes his hip up, encouraging Near to keep going.-

Near- -Starts to push himself in, legs shaking violently when he feels Mello's tightness around him.-

Mello- Nngh.. Ah.. -Bites his lip, pulling Near down into another kiss.-

Near- -Bites softly on Mello's bottom lip, pressing in even further.-

Mello- -Parts his lips, allowing Near access, pushing his hips up the rest of the way, unable to stand the slow pace any longer. Cries out softly into the kiss.-

Near- -Feels himself go all the way inside Mello, almost crying at how good it feels.-

Mello- -Near still not moving quite yet, he wiggles his hips and pulls away from the kiss. Speaks in a breathy voice he can't control.- Near.. Move...

Near- -Nods, pulling out a few inches, pressing back in quickly, but trying to keep it slow.-

Mello- -Rolls his head back, groaning, the pain of being entered without being prepared not quite over yet, and loving it.- Aah.. ah..

Near- -Pulls out further and further each time, pushing in as fast as he can without being violent with Mello.-

Mello- Ngn, harder.. -Slams his hips upward with almost bruising force, gasping as a shockwave ripples through his body.-

Near- -Slams into Mello, lowering himself to nip at his ear.-

Mello- Aah! Th..There! -Pulls his hands from Near's hair to wrap around his chest.-

Near- -Pushes in harder and harder, aiming to hit his prostate again, breathing strained.-

Mello- Hah, ahh.. Near! -Bites onto the albino's shoulder, trying to stifle the noise he's making.-

Near- -Whimpers at the feeling of Mello's teeth sinking into his flesh.- Nn..

Mello- -Softens his bite as he tastes blood, licking it up, but still trying to keep his noise level low.-

Near- -Bites harder on Mello's ear when he feels the blonde's teeth break his skin, letting out a soft moan.-

Mello- Near... I'm s.. so close..

Near- -Kisses his way along Mello's jawline and to his lips, pistoning himself in and out of Mello.-

Mello- -Cries out, muscles tightening, close to his orgasm.-

Near- -Swallows back a moan, the feeling of Mello tightening around him almost unbearable.-

Mello- Haaa.. aahh, Nate! -Cries out the albino's real name as he releases hard, spilling over both their stomachs.-

Near- -Feels Mello clench even tighter around him, bringing him into his own sweet release. Stays up for as long as his arms can support him before just letting himself collapse on top of Mello.- ..You said my name...

Mello- -Breathing hard, chest rising and falling, sweeps the snowy hair out of Near's eyes and just nods, leaning down to kiss him lightly.-

Near- -Smiles faintly against Mello's lips, moving his hips slightly to pull out of him.-

Mello- -Smiles, wrapping his arms around Near.- I think I might be able to sleep now..

Near- That's good.. Think we might be more comfortable on the bed?

Mello- I'm comfortable right here. -Squeezes Near lightly.- But if you want to go up to the bed, I'm sure I'd be comfortable there too. -Smiles softly.-

Near- -Smiles, letting his head rest on Mello's chest.- I'm fine where I am.

Mello- -Kisses Near's soft silver hair, already feeling the pull of sleep. Grabs the blanket next to them, covering them both up.-

Near- -Yawns, burying his face in Mello's neck, smiling softly.- Goodnight, Mihael...

Mello- -Smiles at Near's use of his real name.- Goodnight, Nate... -Drifts slowly into sleep, the thought that he might just love the boy on top of him pulling him into sweet dreams of the future.-


End file.
